Doctor Who: Nexus -S2E10- Face The Raven
by TheTechnoKid
Summary: The Leader Must Face The Consequences by Facing The Raven but he is not the only one
1. The Mysterious Tattoo

Chapter 1. The Mysterious Tattoo

It as Been Weeks After Project Sleep No More Those Passing days been Normal as usual. Until one Fateful Day

Fuyuki Runs in The TARDIS as The Doctor Follows, Closing The Door in the Glowing yellow light. They all cover in plats leaves.

"Wow That was Amazing Place I ever been" Fuyuki said in Amazement

"Well more than just amazing I just took you that Nature can create such a beautiful Forest" The Doctor Said kinda Raving about Nature.

"Yeah, Yeah, I didn't know That Nature is a male" Fuyuki said

"What you mean?" The Doctor Asked a bit confused

"Well Mother Nature Rings any bell" Fuyuki said

"Oh you see That is Mother Nature's Son" The Doctor Claim

"Really?" Fuyuki asked in surprised

"Yeah, Nature is like..." The Doctor is about to give a Lecture Lesson about the Concept Gods until he was cut off by the ringing of telephone on the console. They both look at each other then back at the ringing telephone.

Fuyuki went by to it and look at The Doctor again but this time see him Gesturing to answer. Fuyuki answered by picking up the phone. "Hello" He says.

"Oh Fuyuki?, Finally its me Keroro" The keronian said on the other side of the phone. "Oh Keroro What's Up"

"I Got, er It sort of look like a tattoo" Keroro Said

Fuyuki looks back at The Doctor slightly and back "I gave you this number for emergency for a reason"

"It's a Emergency I Promise just come and take a look" Keroro Said over the phone. Fuyuki Look back at The Doctor "Who Told you, You can give out my phone number" The Doctor Said. "Look, Look no matter how bad it is The Doctor won't take you down your timeline to fix your tattoo" Fuyuki said Dodging the Doctor's Question.

"That's just it I didn't get a tattoo, and it is Counting Down" Keroro Said

"Sorry, What" Fuyuki Said making sure he heard things Correctly

"The Tattoo it is counting down to Zero" Keroro Said. "Hang Tight Will be on our way" Fuyuki Said

"Please Hurry" Keroro Said in Worry. He Hangs up the phone. On the back on his humanoid neck the number: 548 is shown then the first digit change from a 8 to a 7.


	2. Out on The Hunt

Chapter 2: Out On The Hunt

* * *

The TARDIS Materializes in Keroro's Bedroom. Couple of minutes later the tree sees Myum; The Doctor's Friend/Apprentice sleeping on Keroro's Bed

"What's Myum Doing here" The Doctor Asked

"Oh. He did Surprisingly Came by. I told him that you were not here for a moment but I guess he just fell asleep" Keroro Explained

"He's Beautiful" Fuyuki said Admitting

"He's More than That. He's Amazing" The Doctor Said Proudly "What You Doing Running Around Getting..." The Doctor wasn't able to finish his sentence because, Keroro and Fuyuki Shushing him for raising his voice.

"Look I Didn't get Anything. I woke up The others said I got this out of nowhere." Keroro Explained some more

"Ok Let me see This Tattoo you didn't get, then" The Doctor Said, As Keroro Turned once he is front of The Doctor and showed his back neck as pulling his green hair up. The Doctor Holds Keroro's hair for him and looks at his neck seeing the number 545.

"Its a Tattoo. Its Very Boring" The Doctor said Stating

"Just Keep Watching" Keroro Said

"Is there anything you did before?" Fuyuki asking seeing if he can get some answers

"Well Not what I know of, I mean it just been a normal day. I do what I usually Do, and I mean things that are not Army Related" Keroro Said and disclaiming on the Army Part.

"Yeah, Sure" The Doctor Said in disbelieve

"Anyway. Tamama Told me about the Tattoo. With Kululu Help Surprisingly. He showed me the Surveillance and I can't believe on what I saw" Keroro Said Finishing.

Once The Keronian Finishes his thought. The Number on the back of his neck change from 545 to 544 and this time The Doctor seen it with is own eyes. "Oh that is Not Boring. Not Boring at all."

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanning it. "What? What is it?" Fuyuki ask

The Doctor looks at Fuyuki and Put away is Sonic Screwdriver. "Ok Keronian you come with me and did you say you have Surveillance?"

"Yes, I Do" Keroro Said replying to The Doctor's Question

"Good, We Might need it, and also Bring Myum" The Doctor Said as he went inside the TARDIS then in a moment he came back out "No, wait don't bring Myum; I'll Get distracted"

* * *

Later In The TARDIS. Keroro is standing still having his arms out then an Orange Line Came down on Keroro's Body Scanning him. "Don't make any kind of movement if want to keep your Extremities." The Doctor said while looking at the monitor. "Right here we go. Weird. Good. Good and Weird"

As Fuyuki and Morbius is watching the surveillance on the other monitor. "Can I move now?" Keroro said trying not move his mouth. "Huh? Oh yes sure" The Doctor said half paying attention.

Keroro Relieve to move again. "Um Doctor you might want to see this." Morbius Said. The Doctor and Keroro went over and look at the monitor that the other two is looking at. The Footage shows that a glowing crack that appears on the wall few feet away from Keroro.

"Doctor, That looks like the crack, Morbius Described that made you and The Rani to disappear back on France" Fuyuki said Referencing back on what happened back on that trip.

The Doctor just Wipes his mouth. "Keroro let me see your neck again." The Doctor said as he went over on the back of Keroro moved his hair away from the back of his neck as The Time Lord took out his Sonic Screwdriver and began Sonicing it.

"Doctor, what if The Rani is right? I mean on what Dororo Told us; What if it is The Time Lords?" Keroro Said

The Son icing stopped, and extended his Sonic Device and looks at it for a couple of seconds. The Retract the device and put it back in his coat pocket. "Don't Be Ridiculous Keroro, Anyway You Have Interacted to other species right here in this city."

"It could be Alien Street" Keroro Said

"Alien Street?" The Doctor said Confused

"Yeah, An underground Complex for Aliens that shops like These Streets above but for other species" Keroro Explained

"We Could Start their to see who is behind all this." Fuyuki said sounding like have a plan

"I guess we could" The Doctor Said having no choice what's so ever

Then began the sounds of beeps and tone came from the TARDIS. "Oh it seems we got something" The Doctor said he looks at the Monitor. "Something er,.. Not Good. Weird" The Doctor Said seeing something he does not like it says on the monitor but in gallifreyan. He walks around the console and pick up the "To be Nice" Cue Cards and started Flipping cards to cards then look at Morbius.

"What is He trying to do?" Keroro asked a bit puzzled

"He's Trying to be Nice." Morbius Said responding to Keroro

"There is no Nice way of Saying: You'er About to Die" The Doctor Said Placing the cards back on the console panel

"Wh-What" The Green Haired Keronian said in shock.

There began Nothing Silence, Until The Doctor Spoke Again. "Okay, Okay I know It sounds unbelievable but.."

"No, No It Sounds to believe I Mean There was Two Dragons that was gonna kill me and the others, but you don't know that because you weren't there" Keroro Blurted out cutting off The Doctor.

The Doctor didn't say anything after that there was silence again. The Doctor Turns around facing The doorway for few seconds and then back at them."Yes You'er Right but Not When I am Around. I don't know who did this to you. But I do almost certainly know how to find them"

The Doctor Pulls Down The Lever which Started to make the TARDIS Taking off.


	3. Finding The Trap Street

Chapter 3: Finding The Trap Street

* * *

Outside next to a Japanese Library

The TARDIS Materializes on side of the Street. As The Doctor, Fuyuki, and Keroro Walks out. "There all always been Rumors, Stories passed from traveler to traveler. Muttering about Hidden street.

In hall of the Library as three walking to look for a room

"Secret pockets of alien life right here on Earth. Like a smuggler's cove, only not a cove, because it's right here, right in the middle of Tokyo"

"So, The hidden place is in the library" Keroro asked

"No, The Maps" The Doctor said Responding to Keroro. As the three stop to a room that say 'The Map Room' in Japanese

* * *

In The Map Room

The Three Lay out Maps different spots of the city they are in. "The city streets that suddenly disappeared from human view?" The Doctor Says "No. You lot are always overlooking things, but whole streets? That would be excessive, even for you. If the stories are true, though, there should be a street on one of these old maps that no longer exists in the real world."

"So like a Trap Street but Not" Fuyuki Simplified on what The Doctor lecture about. The Doctor Look up at Fuyuki. "What you say?"

"A Trap Street You know, when someone's making a map, a, er cartographer, uses a fake street, throws it into the mix, names it after one of his kids or whatever. Then if the fake street, the trap street, ever shows up on someone else's map, they know their work's been stolen. Clever, right?" Fuyuki said

"My God, a whole street disappeared and you think its a copyright infringement." The Doctor coudn't believe on what he is hearing

"So, We'er looking for a Trap Street?" Keroro Ask

"We'er looking for a Trap Street" The Doctor said Responding and Confirming to Keroro. "But Not Here"

* * *

In The TARDIS. Where is flying above the city, Morbius is flying the TARDIS as The Doctor looking down below the city with the Sonic Sunglasses. "The Sunglasses keep track of my eye movement, so I got to focus on the buildings below me" The Doctor said in a raised town so the others can hear.

"Whatever they're using, it only hides the street itself. It prevents you from noticing there's even something missing. They're somehow making our eyes skate right over it. Let's call it a misdirection circuit."

There was a jolt in the TARDIS that caused Fuyuki and Keroro To Sway. The Doctor flew half way. Stop by placing his knees on the door leaving him dangling for a moment the he pull himself back up in the TARDIS.

"I'm Fine, I'm Fine" The Doctor said while sighing and lay down. The Two look at Morbius who is Piloting the Ship. "Hey don't look at me, That was The TARDIS." Morbius said blaming on The Doctor's Ship.

* * *

Alien Street

The Three stands around looking at the map that is kinda Transparent with Hexagon, and there is red spots. The Street they are in is filled with different type of aliens. "The Red spots are the one that my eyes skated over." The Doctor Said. "Alright let's split up"

"Doctor, Wait" Keroro Said

"What!" The Said a bit irritated

"I should have mentioned, that Pekoponians are not allowed in this complex" Keroro Explained

The Doctor took out his Sonic Screwdriver and handed it over to Fuyuki. "There Problem Solved. Now let's go"

So that The Three Split up into different part of the complex. Through a half an hour of searching on where the hidden street might be. Then They all meet up one spot.

"Its off this place I am sure" Fuyuki said handing The Sonic Screwdriver back to The Doctor. "We'er Close I can tell" The Doctor said as he extended his sonic screwdriver and activate it. Keroro Stares at the Active Emitter. Then Suddenly flash of images of the crack in time before his eyes leaving him in shock, and Stumbles

"Keroro, Are you ok" The Doctor Said. Keroro Walks passed them and look at a wall. "You don't See it, There!" Keroro Said

The Two all look at where Keroro is looking at and shows a Narrow pathway of the Cobble Courtyard. "I see it do you?" Fuyuki Said

"50 Minutes Left, Keronian with the form you are in they probably won't recognized you" The Doctor said. The Three began Entering in The Trap Street.


	4. In The Trap Street

Chapter 4: In The Trap Street

* * *

The Doctor leads the way in The Hidden Street as the surrounding is the look of a mixture of Elizabethan, Georgian, Victorian, with occasional traders stalls against walls, and small alleyways or recesses between buildings. The whole place is permanently illuminated by street lamps.

"How come you guys didn't see it at first when I saw it" Keroro Ask The Doctor

"The Screwdriver must of Scramble The Misdirection Circuit draining it's power" The Doctor Explained

"Surely people wander in here all the time, then, distracted, on their phones or whatever?" Fuyuki said Theorising. "Well, Perhaps they do." The Doctor said kinda agreeing to the theory

Out of no where Orange energy began Zigzagging to their feet, which made them Immobilize. The Two alien came out of their hiding hole both looking like they are Human.

"Three at once" The Tall one wearing a furry coat said. "That's New" The other one said.

"Hang about" The Tall one said as he Sniff's The Doctor. "He Don't smell like a Human"

"Name, species and case for asylum. Quick as you like." The Short one says. "Asylum?" The Doctor ask in confusion. "The reason you're here. The reason you need sanctuary." The Short Responded to The Doctor. There was Silence for a Moment. The Small person Grabbed The Tall one's Arm. "Why didn't they use the protocol?

"Doctor, I saw them through the circuit again. They're definitely not human." Keroro Said To the Doctor

The Tall one Pull his arm away. "You know this is a Refugee Camp."

"yeah, Of course I knew" The Doctor Pretending that he knows.

"Of Course he does, now you told him" a voice came out of nowhere. Then a man The Doctor Knows came towards them. "You!" The Doctor Said Recognizing him. "The War Chief!" Keroro Said

"I am actually Surprised to see you again, Doctor" The Other Renegade Time Lord Said. "Yeah when we last met you said; You were off to kill The Master." The Doctor Said.

"Oh that; They took care of that. So it's out of my hands now, and as you see I am The Mayor of this place." The War Chief Explained. "You must of know why we are here then." The Doctor Said

"Yes." The War Chief said. Then he look at Keroro. "You Think the Disguises will fool me, I have been on Keron. You want to know about The Chronolock."

"The Chrono-What" Fuyuki said. "The Chronolock, That's what's on Keroro's Neck. Which is Connect to The Shade." The Doctor Explained. "But Why?"

"We Will talk somewhere that is not Open, Let them go." The War Chief Said. "No. You already Endanger one of my friends. I will not let you endanger another." The Doctor said Fearing about the harm that can happened to Fuyuki. "Don't worry about me Doctor, I will be fine." Fuyuki said trying to sound brave.

"I Guarantee The Safety of.." The War Chief said pausing and gesturing to know his name. "Fuyuki Hinata" The Doctor Said. "Fuyuki Hinata. He will be under my Personal Protection." The War Chief Said Finishing on what he was saying. After that The Short alien pressed on one of the cobblestone, The Orange energy Zigzag away from the three freeing the their feet.

Further on to the Street in an area of overhanging buildings, the whole idealised Tudor shtick, people are shopping at small stalls by lamplight. "So you are know as The Mayor now instead of The War Chief" The Doctor Said. "Of course If I am gonna take care of this Street I need a title more Suitable.

"How Long You been Here?" The Doctor ask. "The Timeline is not Straight but lets just say it was the time before You and The Rani went to The Pokemon World" The War Chief Explained. "How? I Mean you two didn't Reunited until The Doctor Got Back" Fuyuki said

"He Time Traveled Fuyuki, Remember He's a Time Lord Just like me." The Doctor Said They all stop in front of a building. "Ok So Tell me Where is Your TARDIS Then, War Chief?!" Fuyuki Said In a Tone The Doctor Detected Could be Anger. The Doctor was looking at Fuyuki when he was talking then he look at The War Chief. The Time Lord who pose himself as The Mayor leads on that where his ship might be.

The Doctor Opens The Door and walks in. Right away he did spot The TARDIS. He also Looks at the Surrounding of the place Examining. "A Stolen TARDIS?" The Doctor Claimed.

"Well Where else you can get a TARDIS, Doctor?" The War Chief asked a rhetorical Question. "You probably have so many questions do you Doctor?"

The Doctor Turns around and Face The War Chief. "Yes I Do" He Said Agreeing and Answering To The Doctor's Ex-Friend. "Well Then Where do you want to Start?" The War Chief Said

* * *

Keroro and Fuyuki is Walking Along of The Trap Street. Keroro Look at his Human Best Friend noticing something is up. "Fuyuki It look like you have something on your mind."

"It's Just That Finding out your gonna die is hard enough but knowing That it was 'Him' it is too much" Fuyuki said sounding quite upset. "Probably Theta Sigma Got This He does Call Himself 'The Doctor' for a Reason" Keroro said having hopes on The Doctor. "Yeah" Fuyuki said Flatly, as they continue on walking

Fuyuki Spotted a Raven in a Cage. "What is a Raven Doing in this kind of place?" Fuyuki said Puzzled on that there is a earth animal on a Alien Trap Street.

"Fuyuki?" A Voice came out of no where. Fuyuki sees on where on the voice came from. Then he Looked and see someone of a Familiar Face.

"So anything I have told you does that have feed your brain" The War chief said. "Just One more Thing." The Doctor Said Leaving him hanging. "And That be.." The War Chief. "The Shade What that one is about?" The Doctor asked.

Back at the outside of The Trap Street. "Renzo!" Fuyuki said as he ran towards the wolf for a hug. "You haven't change since I have last seen you" Renzo said in enjoyment. "Neither have you. I'm sorry for you lost by the way" Fuyuki said. "Its fine I have been venturing off since the passing, anyway who's your friend" Renzo Said back to the blue hair boy. "Oh this Keroro. Keroro this is Renzo he is from the planet Midgard" Fuyuki said introducing to them two.

"Well Nice To meet you Keroro" Renzo said in greeting. "Nice to meet you too." Keroro Said. "So if your here then Fuyuki, I guess The Doctor is here as well." Renzo Said.

* * *

Back at where The Doctor is. He is talking to the alien that appeared in the entrance of the street. "Rump Tell me about "The Mayor" did he but the Chronolock on Keroro?" The Doctor Asked. "Yeah He did." Rump Said. "What Purpose?" The Doctor Asked again.

"The Safety For us; The Street" Rump said. "From Exactly Keroro doesn't even know about this hidden street. Till Now." The Doctor Said Arguing about his reason. "Listen if Earth was Destroyed Where do we go?" Rump said.

"There is a lot of planets in this Universe just go look for one it is not that hard" The Doctor Said. "Easy for to say" Rumps said. "Just Tell me Is there anyway of Removing The Chronolock" The Doctor said kinda sounding desperate.

"The Shade's Master can do it or you can take it but with Willingly because Death is locked In You can pass it on but you can't cheat it." Rump Explained and answered The Time Lord's Question. "Thank you" The Doctor Said.

Later at this point The three all met in the same building they were was. "So Anything?" The Doctor asked. "Nope Nothing" Fuyuki said kinda in a depressing tone. "But I did Meet Renzo."

"Did you now?" The Doctor said in surprise. "He probably was really happy".

"Yeah, he was" Fuyuki Said as he began walking in the building. Keroro began following him until The Doctor stops him."Keroro Wait a moment" The Doctor Said. "What? What is it?" Keroro Ask confused. "Just wanted to try something" The Doctor Replied as look at the Chronolock which shows 12 Minutes. The Doctor Pressed his two fingers on the back of Keroro's neck than The Chronolock Turns into cloud of smoke and move to The back of The Doctor's Neck and he felt it went to it,

"What Happened?" Keroro Asked. "Oh Nothing just very curious." The Doctor Said Lying to him and try to hide that which is now The Doctor's Chronolock.


	5. He Who Face The Raven

Chapter 5: He Who Face The Raven

* * *

All three Walks in the building. The War Chief seems to be waiting for them. "Good You all here now." The War Chief said. "What's Going on?" The Doctor ask Curiously. Out of nowhere The War Chief placed a device on the wrist of Fuyuki. "What is this for?" Fuyuki asked.

"Its a Teleportation Bracelet, It will send you back home" The War Chief Explained. "What!?" Keroro said in Surprised. "There is no point for the human to stay." The War Chief Continued. "Doctor!" Fuyuki said calling his name hoping on That The Time Lord will do something about that.

"There is no point, The Doctor can't do anything now" The War Chief Said in Satisfaction. "Keroro let me see your neck." The War Chief Went Towards Keroro. "Doctor, The Chronolock, What did you do?" Keroro said looking at The Doctor.

"Tell Them What's Really Going on" The Doctor Demanded. The War Chief Scoffed as he reach for Keroro's shoulder until the keronian pull his hand away. "I Don't Have It" Keroro Said. "What!" The War Chief said in shock.

The Doctor Turns around and Reveal the Chronolock on the back of his neck to the three. Fuyuki and Keroro began to have horror on their faces, as The War Chief have a surprised look. "Go on Then. Tell Them." The Doctor said. "Doctor, You didn't.." Fuyuki said Unbelieving on what he is seeing right now.

Outside of The Trap Street, The Raven in the cage began Cawing, then manifest into dark mass of cloud like, Moving out of the bird cage, transforming back to a Raven and began Flying off.

The Four Heard the caw of the Raven in the distance. Keroro Look at The Doctor Confused. "Tell us What?" He said. "Tell Them Why Keroro That he is not really gonna die." The Doctor Said. "What!" Fuyuki Said in Shock in Confused

"Fine Then." The War Chief said in defeat. "Keroro I not gonna die. He was gonna be sent off to somewhere, Because he is being held Trial. I want to look like His death sentence see you and the others go Looking for him." He Explained.

"So all this time, The Trap Street is really a Trap" Fuyuki said pointing out the obvious. The Doctor Takes out his Sonic Screwdriver. "Fuyuki I Am so Sorry for Doing this." The Time Lord said. "Do What?" Fuyuki asked puzzled. The Doctor didn't say anything after that He Pointed The Sonic Device at Fuyuki which began making a buzzing noise which activated the telapoter on the Human's Arm. "Why you got to do that for?" Keroro yelling at The Doctor. "The Boy Have seen enough of this, I don't want him see another Death" The Doctor Said in Guilt

"You Lost War Chief" The Doctor said. "Oh Did I, now?" The War Chief Said. "You may forgot That I Do have a TARDIS So.." The War Chief stops in mid-sentence by holding and pointing a gun at The Doctor. "I believe you lost Doctor. Tell Me how does it feel?"

"Satisfaction." The Doctor Said. Not even Flinching when The War Chief Pointed a Weapon to him. "You, Keronian into the TARDIS." The War Chief Demanded. Keroro Look at The Doctor. "Just what he Say Keroro." The Doctor without taking his eyes off The War Chief. Keroro Walked in The TARDIS. As The War Chief did the same. The War Chief Closed The Door of The TARDIS Behind him as the TARDIS Began taking off.

The Sound of the caw can be heard again. The Doctor Walks out of The building. He looks around as he Spot a Raven landed on something Few Feet away from him. The Doctor Began Walking Slowly. "I Will Find You Keroro just hang on tight." He Whispered. The Raven took off flying at The Time Lord. The Doctor Pauses his Track. Out of a sudden Explosion of Blue Flame Shrouded The Shade and The Doctor then Imploded Leaving Nothing Behind.

* * *

The Doctor Jumps out of The Opening hole as Pieces flew along with him, like Gears and Pieces of Metal. The Doctor Stood Completely up looking around. He tends to know what he is on by The Surrounding. He look back as The Opening Closes then a device fell The Doctor Went over and pick up the device. The Internal shows the Street until The Device close itself. The Doctor Put his hand over the sealed Device.

"Well Then You Probably Already Know and still can hear Me. I know what you did. I Know what you are planing. I Will say this: I'm Gonna Take My Friend back, and I will Stop You" The Doctor Said as he put on the Sunglasses and Face The Citadel between the Mountain Ranges.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
